


被俘特工购买指南

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [6]
Category: Argo (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Slave auction, captured agent, 奴隶拍卖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: *本文为电影《逃离德黑兰》衍生，并不影射任何真实的国家、团体、组织、人物及历史事件，更无任何冒犯之意！*一个任务失败的what if，被俘敌国特工流落奴隶拍卖场.avi
Relationships: OMCs/Tony Mendez, you/Tony Mendez
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *我真的不会给pwp取名字orz 这个题目好破廉耻啊救命！  
> *原本通过麦克风指示是不花钱的，但被微博“有效改善腋毛分叉”太太安利到，于是改成付费的额外项目了（买家：这就是奸商吧？是吧？  
> *警告：奴隶拍卖，某种意义上的路人mob，酷刑提及，侮辱，（性）暴力，第二人称注意，总之很邪恶！不接受的朋友请右上角你好我也好！

一开始你根本没想为了这种小事跑一趟伊朗，那里正发生巨变，人民和革命者为了让独裁者回国接受审判而扣押了美国大使馆的工作人员，与美国僵持不下，即使是你也没太多心情在这种情况下身处危邦。但这次他们提供的货单实在令人难以抗拒，就算什么都不买，你也很想知道，一个美国的特工是怎么流落到奴隶拍卖会场的。

机场的管控很严，你被领着来到贵宾休息室等待直达拍卖场的专车。你从不讨厌这种无伤大雅的等待，这只会让你对猎物的兴趣一点点积累，在拍卖场上能更好地挑选。不过没有酒水的等待确实有些枯燥，你又细细地阅读了一遍这批商品的资料，尤其是被放在最后的那个男人，没有照片，在名字的位置只有简单的两个词：美国，特工。

他和其他六个试图逃离伊朗的美国大使馆人员在登机前被怀疑，带到检查区等待身份验证，负责验证的军官差点就相信了他们那套拍电影取外景的说辞，但打给所谓“电影工作室”的电话始终没能接通。那六个没有受过CIA训练的人在严刑下很快就招供了全部，他们被仁慈地扔进了其他六十个同事的隔壁牢房而非直接押到广场上斩首，但对于这位专业人士来说，命运显然有更好的安排。

介绍上没再多说，不过不难想得到，他虽然是CIA的人，却只是个营救人员，不可能接触过什么美方核心机密，这次任务的敏感与特殊又让美国政府绝不会承认他，所以也不能公开处刑以儆效尤，更不能用来交换俘虏，简单地说，这个倒霉的特工从任务开始的那一刻起就不再存在于真实世界了，那么能容纳他的，就只有深不见光的地下世界。

去往拍卖场的路上，你透过单向玻璃看着远处群情激昂的伊朗人民，不禁有些嘲弄地想，要怎样的自大，或是说绝望，会让那几个美国人试图从这些人手中逃出生天？走到最后一段路时，你身边的向导按照规矩关上了第二层车窗，他们从不让客人知道拍卖场的具体位置，你也乐得不知。

百无聊赖的几十分钟后，车终于停下了，车窗也再次摇起，侍者走过来为你打开门，微微鞠躬请你下车。拍卖场里面还是和以前一样，每位客人都有自己的单独房间，通过最先进的录放设备展示商品，除了入场费外只有一个付费项目，就是用装了变声器的麦克风对工作人员做出一些简单指示让他们更好地为你展示商品。你轻车熟路进到为你准备的房间，美酒和小食早已按你的喜好备好，你坐进柔软的崭新沙发里，啜饮着等待拍卖的开始。

最初的几个还是老一套，从世界各地被哄骗绑架来的年轻女孩，都是严格检验过的处女，某些老东西对这点非常在意。然后是几个男孩，有些瘦弱精致，有些健壮粗犷，这些都只经过简单的服从训练，留给买主自由决定进行哪些更多的调教。

在第二轮中才会有经过精心的深度调教的商品，他们穿着暴露挑逗的衣服甚至直接赤身裸体，在只有拍卖官和调教员的展台上驯服地对着相机做出各种淫荡的姿态。你还从没亲眼见过这种性奴的训练，但也有所耳闻，对他们来说，一个有些变态嗜好的买家也好过那些日夜不停的调教。

显示出价的屏幕不断翻新，你注意得到商品们看向自己的价码时眼睛里的死寂，大部分商品都卖了很好的价钱，其中有几个格外讨你喜欢的，你本想先买下一个来舒缓下被撩拨起的欲望，但其他客人通过麦克风做出了一些要求后，你看着他们没有波澜的眼睛和做作的姿态，顿感索然无味。

就像每次一样，拍卖的前半程进展很快，大部分时间都会留给最后的环节。你上一次来这里时最后出场的是一个前政府的官员，你惜败给另一位客人，没能得到那个眼神仍带着不屈的前政府纪念品。你以为那已经是拍卖会的巅峰之作，没想到他们还能拿得出更诱人的商品。

“接下来，女士们，先生们，终于到了今天的重头戏，一件我们从没拥有过的、价值无法简单用金钱衡量的珍贵商品！”拍卖主持人的声音带着训练出来的潜藏的引诱，不过你觉得就算他不说那些堂皇的推销套话，这件商品也足够引人注目了，“一位真正的美国CIA特工！”

有一只没有关掉的麦克风里传出粗重的喘息声，看来你不是唯一期待于此的人。你从沙发里直起后背，全神贯注紧盯着屏幕，通往展台的门再次打开，一个军士打扮的波斯裔男人走在前面，手里攥着一条锁链，小指粗的铁环紧扣在一起，晃动时发出冰冷细碎的碰撞声，链子的末端是皮革制的项圈，反扣在脑后以防止挣脱，你养在花园中的两只猎豹用的就是这样的链子和项圈，但在这里它们束缚的并不是猛兽，而是个身材高大却低垂着头的男人，额前过长的头发几乎盖住了男人的眼睛，他还留着遮住半张脸的短须，这让你有些不满，从录像机的角度根本看不清男人的长相。

和其他商品不同，男人看起来并没有受过性相关的训练，也没有被驯服到接受注定的命运，他被铁链拽得踉跄前行，却只是面无表情地低垂着头，就好像他仍在监狱而这只不过是又一次提审似的。也许是因为他的身高很难找到合适的衣服，美国人还穿着他自己原本的衣服，拍卖开始前工作人员都会仔细清洗商品，但对衣物就没那么上心了，那套不起眼的粗呢西装面料上沾了些污渍，而里面的衬衫则更明显有褐色的脏污，大概是干涸的血。

军士牵着他走到展台正中，晃了下铁链，男人感受到脖颈上的拉扯，停下脚步站在录像机正前方，你终于看清了他的相貌，在胡须和半长头发的遮盖下是一张消瘦的脸，左侧脸颊有一枚痣，颧骨和额头上几处明显的伤痕都并不重，情报部门在没决定毁尸灭迹之前不会太破坏被俘人员的脸，这对男人来说不知算幸还是不幸。

“这位，凯文.科斯塔.哈金斯，”拍卖主持故作严肃地念着男人护照上的假名字，军士的脸上露出冷笑，“我们用了很多方法才只知道了他真正的名字：托尼。”

你顺着拍卖官含笑的目光看向那个美国人——托尼被紧缚在身前的的手，其中右手上所有的指尖都缠着绷带，正因拍卖官的话而条件反射地颤动。“我们决定把他的姓氏留给感兴趣的买主来发掘，当然，我们也为此留下了他另一只手的指甲。”

这当然不是拍卖会的人做的，他们训练奴隶时从不用这么“不专业”的手法，托尼的指甲明显是情报局审讯官的手笔，这个发现让你更印证了之前的想法，这个拍卖场不仅是得到了官方的许可，也许还或多或少有着官方中一些人的参与。但这无关紧要，你只在意今天能否收获到最好的商品。

“有没有什么要展示的？”拍卖官轻声慢语地问，美国人还是低着头，垂下的目光也被过长的刘海挡住，拍卖官向摄像机抱歉地笑了下，对军士微微颔首，军士立刻随手拿起展台上的一条大概三指宽但并不厚的皮鞭，挥动手腕轻轻一甩，细小但尖锐的破空声刚好被收音设备纳入，托尼肉眼可见地瑟缩了下，你甚至能看清他肩膀的绷紧与轻颤，不难想象鞭子在他的身上留下了多深的痕迹。你有些不着调地想，哪怕他以后还能重归自由——这当然是不可能的——也不会再系皮带了吧。

托尼手腕上的麻绳被解开了，留下破皮微肿的红印，在军士扭动皮鞭的轻响中，他缓慢抬起完好的左手，先脱下脏污的西装外套，然后一颗一颗解开衬衫的纽扣，同时平视着摄像机黑洞洞的镜头，与他沉静的面庞相比，那双深色眼睛里积蓄的情绪有如波涛，男人把恐惧与绝望都藏在了微微放大的瞳孔中，你似乎还读到了一丝难以分辨的自责，那目光就像是直接透过镜头直看进你的心底，让你忍不住想象这样一双眼睛中充满驯服和情欲会是什么模样，问题是，你的竞争对手们大概也在想着同样的事。

衬衫的扣子解开了大半，露出男人起伏急促、遍布伤痕的胸膛，除了你意料之中的鞭痕，还有不少已经变成青紫色的瘀伤，长时间的断食折磨让他瘦得肋骨突出，但依稀能看得出原本的肌肉轮廓，好好喂养的话手感肯定不会差。

“全部解开，托尼。”拍卖官对托尼说话时换成了英语，非母语带来的生硬正配合了他的本意，那带着威胁和嘲弄的语调令美国人吞咽了下，静默片刻后，托尼再次抬起手，将剩下的几颗扣子全部解开。

缺少服从意识的未经调教的商品当然别有趣味，但为了更好地展示，拍卖官会采取一些手段让商品无法反抗，鉴于托尼只是抗拒而没有更激烈的动作，拍卖官拍了三下手，低矮的天花板上悬下来两条的长链，末端是皮革制的束带，军士晃了下头，示意他自己把手举起来，你看到托尼的喉结上下滑动着，固执地不肯抬手，几秒后军士就耗尽了耐心，他扯过托尼的右手，故意没有避开缠着绷带的指尖，在托尼终于抑制不住的呻吟中将皮革收紧，然后对另一只手如法炮制，长链向上滑动，托尼的手臂吊在空中，脚跟微微离地，无法抵抗即将发生的任何。

军士粗鲁地撩开托尼衬衫的前襟，你惊讶地发现他的胸部并不是全然平坦的，而是在两个乳头的位置有些微微鼓起，就像刚刚发育的女孩那样，显然军士就是要展示这个，他得意地笑着拍了下托尼泛红的脸，然后转向没有发出进一步指示的拍卖官，熟客们都知道这是留给买家们购买额外展示的机会。

“掐一下他的胸，从没见过男人有这样的奶子。”一个老熟客的声音从麦克里传出，虽然经过了变声器处理，你还是听得出那是个女人。你曾因好奇而根据以往的购买记录推测过很多人的背景，她绝对比你还富有，但今天她已经买下过一个调教好的男孩了，剩下的预算肯定不会足以竞拍最后的商品，所以她可能是准备在拍卖结束前多按自己的喜好摆弄一下这个美国人。

接到指令的军士对着镜头做了个手势，然后漫不经心地用粗壮的拇指和食指掐住托尼一边的胸肉，你能看到那些柔嫩的皮肉挤出军士的指缝，托尼没有发出声音，但牙齿紧咬在一起，手臂也用力夹在身侧，同时试图弓起脊背来缓解疼痛，军士轻蔑地松开手，被捏到失去血色的皮肤迅速变得鲜红，你几乎以为会有血珠从乳孔里溢出。

在托尼从胸前的折磨中缓过来之前，那位老熟客果然又追加了新的指示：“五鞭子，就该这么对付美国间谍。”你并不赞同她总是用暴力教育奴隶，但你很难不赞许她此时的“无私”，你同样期待着这五鞭会让托尼有什么表现。

军士咧开嘴，看来终于有机会把鞭子用在美国人身上让他心情大好。托尼吞咽着试图压下翻腾的恐惧，虽然他也知道这并不会真的缓解什么，在军士举起手臂时，你看到他再次咬紧牙关，脸颊的肌肉抽动着，连带那些胡子都跟着颤抖个不停。

军士强健的肌肉紧绷着，第一鞭蓄足了力气猛地落下，紧咬的牙把托尼的惨叫闷在嗓子里，他忍着剧痛睁开眼睛看向被鞭打的地方，你猜他本以为会看到自己伤痕累累的小腹上又绽开一条血肉模糊的伤口，但泛白的痕迹褪去后留下的只有一道红肿，拍卖场一向用的是专门的调教鞭，足够痛，可能会出点血，但不会留下永久性的疤痕——商品是客人的，拍卖场无权处置，即使托尼身上遍布着刑求留下的损伤，拍卖场也不能再增添更多。

托尼紊乱的呼吸还没平复下来，新的一鞭紧随而至，军士减弱了力度，但鞭子的末梢精准地抽过托尼被掐到泛红的胸肉上，在皮肤下扯开一道细小的红痕，夹杂在痛呼中微弱的泣音被收音设备忠实记录传递到客人们的房间，镜头也拉进了一些，你能清楚看到受到刺激的那边乳尖立了起来，小小的浅褐色肉粒在鞭痕旁显得脆弱而可怜，让人忍不住想要爱抚或是蹂躏它更多。

还有三鞭，你开始猜测下一鞭会落在哪里，另一侧乳头？还是男人瘦到凸出的肋骨？军士也并不急于满足观众的好奇，他双手握在背后，在托尼身旁踱着步子，有意拉长折磨的时间，托尼则闭上眼睛，专注于调整呼吸和分散注意力以逃避疼痛，也许是美国的特工训练教过他要这样做，但如果是你来调教，你肯定不会允许。

“托尼，睁开眼睛。”看来比你更专业于此的拍卖官也是这么想的，他的声音中带了丝严厉，又暗含劝诱，“让你的主人看着你的眼睛，知道你正经受着什么、还能再承受多少。”

你当然不会以为这样的话能“说服”托尼，但他确实如拍卖官所要求的缓缓睁开眼睛，显然拍卖官这样的说话方式预示着如果不服从命令的话更残忍的事会发生在他身上。不过你和托尼都清楚，更残忍的事一定会发生。

第三鞭来的分外突兀，托尼还没做好任何准备就被狠狠抽在腰侧，刚好和之前一道愈合不良的撕裂伤叠在一起，还未成型的瘢痕组织再次撕扯开，细小的血流从伤口两侧蜿蜒流淌而下，最后消失在裤子的布料中，还有些被鞭子带起的血珠沾在敞开的衬衫上。托尼连受伤的右手都握紧了，门齿不自觉地咬紧半长的胡子下被汗水和唾液弄得泛着水光的下唇，你忍不住想象咬住那片薄唇将它吮吸到红肿的感觉会有多好，怪不得美国人要留那些讨厌的胡子。

军士空挥鞭子甩掉上面的血，然后绕到托尼身后，力度比起之前减弱很多但极为迅速地交替两鞭抽在托尼的臀部，被吊在空中的俘虏低声惊呼，下意识向前挺腰躲闪，却被军士抓住裤子的边缘，没有皮带的裤子本来就有些松垮，这样一拽裤腰立刻掉了下来，露出一截遍布未愈伤口和淤青的腰背，军士顺势向下扯动布料，在托尼的挣扎中将他小半个臀部都露了出来。

镜头切近了，你能清楚看到细嫩皮肉上交错的两道红肿鞭痕，托尼的臀部与他的胸正相反，两半略扁的屁股在疼痛和羞耻中收紧了肌肉，几不可察地颤抖着。鞭柄顶在托尼的尾椎上碾动着，留下一小片粉红色的印记，然后开始缓缓向下滑动，磨蹭过托尼的股缝，鞭柄滑到裤子的边缘时并没有停下，而是压着裤沿一起继续向下缓慢移动，录音设备收进了一小声崩溃边缘的哽咽。

你清了清嗓子，伸手按下麦克上的开关。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是真的好久没更了（土下座orz）因为一开始只是随便爽爽没有想到该怎么接后续，写文的坏习惯+1  
> *但也没更太多（再次土下座orzzz）心有余而肾不足，毛毛因此暂时逃过一劫，下次就要接着惨咯~（画大饼.jpg  
> *警告还是那些！！请不要在意摄像设备怎么画质时高时低（x）

作为熟客，你对展示中客人可以做出哪些指示再清楚不过了，像这样的重要商品，下面真正的第一次只可以留给主人，所以允许展示的项目并不多，但这也就意味着——相应的——对他的嘴所能做的事情的限制要少得多。

“你们间谍不都有灵巧的口舌吗，托尼，为什么不向你的‘敌人们’展示一下呢？”你的声音经过电流处理也变得奇怪而陌生，俘虏惊恐地睁大了眼睛，本来无意识舔过嘴唇的舌头也飞快收进紧咬的牙关后面，显然是在担心会对他的舌头做些什么，但军士当然非常清楚你的意思，“不要用太粗的，我喜欢他的声音。”

军士对着录像机点点头，阔步走回放有道具的展台，把皮鞭放回原位，然后打开展台下面的柜门，本就晦暗的灯光只能照亮临近柜门的部分，你看到一排假阳具按顺序摆在架台上，按照拍卖场一贯的严谨，这些道具都是全新并消过毒的。即使见过几次你也说不清它们是什么材质，但通体黑色让那些大小不一的棍子都显得分外狰狞。

军士故作为难地挑选了片刻，拿起一根直径大概只有四厘米但差不多有二十厘米长的假阴茎，你知道他是估量了托尼的身高和口腔深度才做出的选择，拍卖场永远提供最专业的服务。

看到军士手里的东西后托尼又有了挣扎的迹象，他抓紧了吊着他手臂的铁链，身体下意识向后弓起，鞭伤蹭在布料上让他小小地吸了口气——很可惜收音设备还没有先进到能收进那样细微的声音，你只能通过他胸膛急促而突兀的一次起伏来判断。

“抬起头，托尼，看着我。”军士的英语并不像他本人看起来那么冷硬，而且是很标准的美式口音，不得不说拍卖场的每个人都充满秘密，只不过你无心探询。

即使已经吃到那么多教训，托尼也犹豫了片刻才抬起了头，军士举起那根假阴茎的样子颇有些滑稽，但那点滑稽感在龟头划过托尼直挺的鼻梁时就烟消云散了，漆黑的器物与托尼惨白的皮肤对比鲜明，逗弄宠物一般的动作满是轻松随意。

你也想不通为什么这样一个简单的动作在这个胡子拉碴、脸被头发盖住一半的男人身上却如此色情，也许是因为他仍带着惊惧与绝望的蜜棕色眼睛，也许是因为他无意识张开的嘴唇和飞快舔过干涸唇瓣的软舌，或者，该死的，就是因为他生来就该被如此对待。你不禁有些恶意地想，那些以“性解放”著称的美国人，是否早就在CIA的办公大楼里用真正的老二品尝过他们这位同事了呢。

圆钝的龟头向下滑到托尼的嘴唇，他攥紧铁链，左手尚存的指甲抠进掌心，嘴唇也死死抿在一起，军士用力钳住他的下颚，逼迫他松开咬紧的颌骨，但你能看到那双已经泛着水雾的眼睛里依旧透出属于救援专员的坚毅，像是打定主意除非被打碎牙齿否则绝不张嘴。

“如果没有被买下来，你就会被送回去，你所负责救援的那几个人也会和你一起重新提审。”军士慢慢放开手，用假阴茎轻轻在托尼脸上扇了几下，然后放在他嘴唇前面，属于托尼祖国的口音让整个场景极为讽刺。

摄影机无法读取托尼的大脑是如何转动的，但可以忠诚地记录下他是如何闭上眼睛，下颚如何颤抖不停，牙齿磕击彼此，连呼吸都断断续续，起伏让那些血痕和淤伤在他的皮肤上组成鲜活的纹路，干涸黏连的嘴唇又是如何慢慢张开，舌尖抵着下牙探至唇边，再继续前伸，直至挨在那颗近在咫尺又遥不可及的龟头上。

军士挑了下嘴角，顺势扣住托尼的脸颊让他没办法再闭上嘴，然后小幅度转着圈把整个头部都塞进托尼被迫张大的嘴里，相机拉近聚焦在托尼的脸上，更清楚地拍摄下那刑具是怎么撑开薄唇，干裂的伤口更重地撕开渗出细小血珠，红透的颧骨上方因下颌被推开而陷出一块动人的凹痕。

你颇有些惊讶地发现，这个在鞭打与对胸部的羞辱中都保持了冷静的男人，虽然眼眶中早已积蓄泪水，将目光浸得柔软而闪亮，但直到此时才终于落下一滴——仅仅一滴，顺着右眼的外眼角滴落，因脸上伤痕的阻碍而流淌得歪歪扭扭，最后飞快滑进那些毛茸茸的胡子里，但也足以让你内心悸动不已。

显然军士也看到了那滴泪水，却没有什么表示，他肯定见过无数商品崩溃的瞬间，这一刻对他来说不过是工作顺利完成的证明，他缓缓抽出沾着水痕的假阴茎，托尼没有再闭上嘴，而是半张着大口呼吸，以防备军士可能的突然动作，他学的很快，不知道要多久他才能意识到他原本应用于工作的才智和机敏以后只能被用来取悦他的主人。

“手臂很痛吧？我会把你放下来。”军士用假阴茎蹭着托尼的脸颊，你看得出他还在强忍着偏过头躲闪的欲望，这样的小问题只需要再多几次的服从训练就可以解决，“但我希望看到在我解开铁链后你能在我脚旁跪好，把手背到身后。”

托尼的嘴唇翕动着。“我......”他停顿了下，“我有选择吗？”

你意识到这是他来这之后第一次说话，可能是他受刑时喊坏了嗓子，也可能是他的嗓音本就如此，单词连在一起而时刻有突然向下破音的趋势。他是怎么用这样的声音让上司们同意他那个极为冒险但仅差一点就成功了的计划的？他会用这样的声音去向他的妻儿保证平安归来吗？你还想多了解些他原本的生活。

你更想听他用这样的声音乞求你的仁慈和老二。

像是没把俘虏的话当做一个问句似的，军士一言不发地用手指划弄着假阳具上面的筋络，意思不言自明。托尼没再说什么，也没有点头或是摇头的动作来表态，军士注视他片刻，抬起手解开固定在皮革束带上的铁链，这次他避开了托尼受伤的右手指尖，任凭脱力的手臂只在重力的作用下落回主人身侧，然后他退后一步站在展台中央，等待着。

血液再次流入已经惨白的肢端，让那双手泛着发紫的红色，修长的手指仍在神经质地不规律弹动，有些血迹渗出指尖的绷带，看来是伤口还没愈合好。经受了这样的酷刑才不过得到了他的名字，你不禁想知道要什么程度才能彻底打碎这个男人，又隐约有些不忍心看到那一幕。

军士并不着急，只是用脚尖的轻动向俘虏传递着他也正在变得不耐烦的暗示，接下来的展示会变得有多么残忍取决于托尼自己的选择，美国人显然也读懂了这个。拍卖场与审讯室不同，在刑讯中拒绝配合是忠于祖国，是为其他俘虏的安危负责，坚持到底的结果不过是一场痛苦的处刑，幸运的话还会有国家追授的勋章，但在这里，拒绝与接受都无法改变他的命运，折磨和羞辱永远没有止境，甚至没有死亡这样仁慈的选择。你看不出继续坚持的意义，而托尼膝盖处痉挛般的抖动也昭示着他得出了同样的结论。

他直挺挺地跪了下去，没有缓冲，没有回弯，膝盖撞在台面上的声音被收放设备忠实再现，沉闷的巨响几乎吓了你一跳，原本拖在地上的连接着项圈的铁链也哗啦作响。你看着他慢慢抬起手臂在背后交叉，比常人高大得多的身躯跪蜷在一起时也只占了很小的空间，显得那么脆弱可欺，相机再次变换机位拍摄着商品的面庞，你微微皱起眉，那双眼睛中不见了最开始那些澎湃翻涌，只剩下一片凝滞的空洞，就像所有那些在无休止的折磨中再也无法承受的商品一样。

军士伸出手褒扬似的抚摸过托尼满是胡茬的脸颊，拇指擦去将干的泪痕。那根通体漆黑的假阴茎再次抵在托尼嘴边时，他顺从地张开嘴，含住最粗的头部，军士给他一点适应的时间后继续推动，足有二十厘米长的圆棒露出的部分越来越短。

大概是擦到了舌根或是喉口的位置，托尼开始干呕起来，但军士并没有停下，反而扣住了托尼的后脑，将他推向可怖的刑具，假阴茎粗壮的头部挤进托尼从未遭此折磨的喉咙，大量泪水不受控制地涌了出来，将他睁大的眼睛浸得透亮，他用力眨了几下试图挤出泪水好能重新看清眼前的世界，你则执着地注视着他随泪水对光线的折射而不断收放的瞳孔——

哦，托尼！你真的轻笑出声。

——想抓到一只狡猾而经验丰富的野兔，仅有的机会就是它从洞穴里探出头的那一瞬间。只要眨一下眼睛，那难得明晃晃的猎物就会彻底消失在整片草原之中。

这才是CIA的救援专家，伪装大师，不是吗？你不再担心打碎这样的人会是多么可惜，至少，在他们做到这点之前还有足够多精彩的表演供你享受。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个碎碎念，最近大本都住在Omegabot了，到底是哪些文豪在投稿啊呜呜呜呜孩子真的又馋又饿，文豪们救救孩子吧！


End file.
